guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Storm Djinn's Haste
better than Windborne Speed BIG TIME. #care about the energy loss. Ether prodigy ftw. -Thomas 08:43, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :I think its meant as a prodigy duller, you have to just use prodigy for this and not as many HP/extingh ::The point of Windborne Speed is that you can put it on other people as well as yourself. (T/ ) 09:27, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::This looks very good for flag running ... but then there is also Blinding Surge so maybe you dont want to lose that energy. --Xeeron 06:52, 2 October 2006 (CDT) I want to see if this is worth it to take for a hyrbid air/water runner. Chilling Winds + Ice Prison = good for forcing morale if the monks aren't at the stand. — Shining 22:03, 3 October 2006 (CDT) For those worrying about energy loss while running, don't. With base Elementalist energy regeneration you will still gain energy while running. (4 pips is 1.33 energy per second, minus 1 per second leaves you with .33 per second, or 15 seconds to regen 5 energy which is generally less than the duration of the spell.) Net will be energy stagnation. Undoubtedly useful running skill, however it is self-only.--Ender A 05:57, 4 October 2006 (CDT) I'm guessing if you hit 0 energy while moving the enchantment ends? --SK 00:51, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :I wouldn't think so. Skills that end if you don't have energy say so. Mantra of Resolve, Thunderclap. This is more like Holy Wrath which, while it can drain energy to zero, doesn't end at that point. --Wil 02:38, 24 October 2006 (CDT) It would probably say so if that were the case, I don't think it is. A promising skill indeed. Arshay Duskbrow 02:27, 24 October 2006 (CDT) I guarantee that this will become the new standard on air runners if left unchanged. --Theonemephisto 17:53, 24 October 2006 (CDT) I removed the pre-Nightfall release warning because the skill matches the current version. Argel 03:49, 25 November 2006 (CST) Skill is available at Kammaden. Argel 04:02, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Just spent the whole day looking for this Kammaden you speak of.... i give up... On a lighter note i found it at Kamadan myself... :P --Midnight08 09:33, 30 November 2006 (CST) I don't understand the following note: With the long duration at high levels of Air Magic, this is an excellent running skill, but a Monk secondary profession will probably be needed for actual use as a runner. Can someone either provide an explanation for that, or otherwise edit/remove that note?--Ninjatek 12:14, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Removed it as "this is an excellent running skill" was bleedingly obvious, and the Monk part didn't make sense. --Macros 12:29, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::It was probably in reference to the somewhat popular now Mo/E LoD or ZB flagrunners in GvG. --Kit Engel 21:46, 24 March 2007 (CDT) -1 Energy? While using this skill, does it show -1 in purple letters to indicate energy lost, or does it just lower Energy Regen? --MagickElf666 15:39, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :-1 in purple above the head (only when moving) -- Xeon 15:40, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Compared to Flame Djinn's Haste... can somebody explain to my why this is more popular among flag runners than flame djinn's? Unless you only run for 3 or 4 seconds, flame Djinn's is more energy efficient and also has some fire damage. the only apparent advantages of this are longer duration and access to other air magic utilities. I don't have a profile 15:26, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :Air Magic utilities are better than Fire in organised PvP. --Kale Ironfist 20:43, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::It casts quicker and lasts longer, so you have more time spent moving, and since when are flag runners are adjacent to other enemies? --Ckal Ktak 15:16, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::Lasts longer, allows air utils, and pays for itself. Max Speed buff cap, and only 5 e. It is my fav. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:18, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Not max cap. :::::Water runners are better imo. Snares and Blurred is nice. 67.162.10.70 21:36, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Lann, it IS max cap. 33% is the highest you can go without breaching the +speed cap (of which only two skills do so). --Kale Ironfist 21:44, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::IIRC only Dash and Junundu Tunnel are faster and both are irrelevent since one is a PvE only skill in certain areas and the other lasts for a few seconds. This is also my favorite running skill --Blue.rellik 23:18, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Burning Speed also goes faster with high fire magic. 23:26, 10 July 2007 (CDT) on heroes? while hero fffing, i notice that when i use SDH instead of FDH they lose health per second instead of energy, am i missing something or what? :Sousuke definitely loses energy. Maybe something else was attacking them? --Shadowcrest 22:32, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::well they had natural regen, and it's every time, only when they're moving because the sometimes use shadow refuge once theyve gotten to their location, usually the damage is only around 10 and it goes through shadow form too... very strange24.182.202.189 23:54, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::This happens to me every single time I HFFF. They only lose the health while they move. I've tested this many times. I use it to time when they get to their destination, so it's not really an inconvenience. It seems to happen only when they are outside of radar range.Lothmorg 06:19, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Well, it seems to have been fixed by the last update. Lothmorg 09:13, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Notes Mind GW:1RV please. (T/ ) 01:16, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Nobody reverted the same thing more than once, that I know of. Can you point out where someone broke this?-- (Talk) ( ) 01:18, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't say anyone broke it yet, but this was simply a reminder since it seemed imminent. (T/ ) 01:39, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::Imminent? It just seemed like a mass cleanup of notes and stuff from many users to me.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:41, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Nah, it just happened. >.> (T/ ) 01:48, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::You mean me? I have 3 edits on this article so far (1 contribution, 1 removal of content, and 1 revert), not sure how you counted. Nevertheless, I was just trying to make meaningful contribution here by making the notes more clear for players and more consistent. I would love to read policies/guidelines on how explanatory or vague those articles should be. --Voidvector 01:55, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I don't know where a page with all the policies listed is, but the one you're asking about is GW:1RV. --Shadowcrest 01:56, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Category:Policy, but this is irrelevant to the skill.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:57, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I think he's looking for Project:Style_and_formatting/Skills Cress Arvein 01:58, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, I thought he wanted info about the editing. Yay Cress for getting it right! --Shadowcrest 02:01, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Ehh, I was going by what Shadow said, about a page with all the policies listed.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:05, 10 December 2007 (UTC) So, how should we handled this "imminent" or "transpired" edit war. --Voidvector 02:09, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I think you mean "non-existant." Nothing ever happened that broke GW:1RV-- (Talk) ( ) 02:10, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::So basically just leave the article as-is for now. --Shadowcrest 02:11, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::...did you check the page history? Voidvector added a note, it got reverted by Cress, so Voidvector removed another note, Marco reverted the removal, then Voidvector re-inserted his original note. So, yes, technically GW:1RV was broken. (T/ ) 02:36, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Note 1=About energy ::::Note 2=about recharge time and running ::::Note 3=Related skills #Void added Note 1. #Cress reverted Note 1. #I removed Note 3. #Void removed Note 2. #I reverted and reworded Note 2. #Void readded Note 1, which cress removed. Unless the original adding of Note 1 counted as a revert, I don't see where GW:1RV was broken.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:43, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :It was basically broken because Note 1 was reverted and then later added again (essentially reverted) and then reverted --Gimmethegepgun 02:47, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Uhh, Note 1 wasn't reverted again after Void readded it. There was no breakage of 1RV.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:49, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ah what does it matter anyway, I'm not banning Voidvector for that. (T/ ) 02:48, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::Right, but still, who gives up a nice, frehs argument when they see one? Okay, Note 1 was added, then reverted, right? Later, the note was re-added again, which was basically reverting the revert earlier that removed it --Gimmethegepgun 02:51, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::So what? Void reverted the revert of his original addage of the note. That's one revert.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:53, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Had to go to sleep. I thought 1RV means "you are allowed only 1 revert" rather than "only 1 revert is allowed per page." I didn't see that the rules are so strict here. Don't want to worry about being banned on every other edit. I am gonna go play somewhere else. --Voidvector 10:31, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm saying that in essence the later edit was a revert, since it changed it back to something it already was previously --Gimmethegepgun 23:21, 11 December 2007 (UTC) zomglol nerf! Discuss. Ojamo 00:30, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm surprised nobody has said very much about this nerf compared to FDH's page. Mr IP 23:35, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::This is the red-headed step child compared to FDH --'Aggro' [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:06, 17 February 2008 (UTC)